Flirting 101
by sunlite-fangirls-4life
Summary: Meet your teacher for the year…Dearka and Rusty. Today’s lesson Flirting 101. A quickie little oneshot on how the other guys get pulled into sitting through an hour of worth of lessons…BEWARE of PICKUP LINES! [implied Ys and DM]


**Summary: Meet your teacher for the year…Dearka and Rusty. Today's lesson flirting 101. A quickie little one-shot on how the other guys get pulled into sitting through an hour of worth of lessons…BEWARE of PICK-UP LINES! implied Y/S and D/M**

**AN: Like promised a one-shot. I know I should be working on my other story…and trust me I am…but needed sometime to think up of some dares/truths. Any ideas PM pls. But expect an update soon. R&R pls.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Plain and simple.**

**

* * *

Flirting 101**

"Good morning class…as you all know, we are your teachers for the day…Rusty, and Dearka!" Rusty began, as he looked out at the group of faces…okay so it wasn't really a group, just Athrun, Yzak, and Kira, but hey no big deal.

Athrun just looked at his two friends standing up, before asking, "You do know we already know who you are right?"

"I have an IQ of over 200. I don't really think I should be here…" Kira told his _teachers_.

"Yeah, well I guess your IQ only counts for unimportant things, like homework, 'cause guess what? When it comes to girls you have an IQ of ZERO," Rusty told the three, before turning to his co-teacher, Dearka Elsman.

"Now before we were so rudely interpreted, Rusty and I would like to thank you all for attending our new crash course _Flirting 101_. Oh, and just a slight warning, we are not responsible for _any_ pain inflicted upon you for using any of the methods taught today," Dearka told the three.

Yzak, merely rolled his eyes at the two, as Athrun stared out a window, and Kira, shook his head.

Rusty smiled, "Okay for today's lessons, we'll be teaching you some of the best pick up lines ever!"

"Once again, use these lines at caution, or else you'll end up slapped in the face, like Rusty does," Dearka warned again, while Rusty started to had out copies of a list of pick-up lines.

"Do we really-" Yzak started, before being cut off by his-so-called best friend Dearka.

"If you don't want to be here then go, but don't come crying to us when Shiho doesn't agree to go out with you."

"HEY! I don't like her-"

"Shut up Joule! And let us teach!" Rusty yelled.

Yzak shot Rusty a death glare, before looking at the list in-front of him with an amused look.

"Ok, the first group is Dearka's pick-ups:

1) Am I dead, Angel? Cause this must be heaven!

2) Be unique and different, just say yes.

3) Can I flirt with you?

4) Hey angel, did it hurt when you felt from heaven?

5) Baby! Where you've been all my life?

These are my most commonly used pick-up lines…except for…uhm…on Milly. She's different," Dearka told the three.

"My turn!" Rusty shouted. "Dearka's lines are good but mine are HOTT!"

By now, Athrun, Kira, and Yzak, weren't really listening. Athrun was subconsciously thinking about his date Cagalli. Kira was busy playing a video game. And Yzak was just sleeping.

"Okay, my list is as follows…

1) Apart from being sexy, what else do you do for a living?

2) Girl, you have more curves than a racing track.

3) Do you know karate? Cause, honey your body's kicking!

Oh and my personal favorites are: Escuse me miss. I'm from the FBI-" Rusty said before being cut off.

"Dude, don't even go there!" Dearka said disgustedly.

"Fine. What about 'Gee. That's a nice-"

"NO Way! That's way TOO perverted for these guys to know." Dearka cut Rusty off once again.

For the rest of the class, Dearka and Rusty continued to spur-off random pick-up lines that the guys were suppose to memorize…fat chance at that. As the group, Yzak was left with one though running through his mind…

_I wonder if I can really get a date with Shiho if I use these lines…_

**

* * *

AN: Don't you just love the characters…they make such great __****actors**_**

* * *

**_

In the background, Yzak just moved to sit really close to Shiho. He starts whispering something in her ear, when suddenly SLAP!

_**Shiho: YZAK! You sick PREV!**_

**

* * *

Okay, so they're a bit more behaved around my script…but who really cares?**


End file.
